Getting your posts Moderated
To get your thread moderated, simply post in the Mod Me! section of the forums. Various things can happen to your character depending on where you post your request. You cannot change your thread type in the middle of the thread, however you can have Events and Explorations happen in the same thread. Event Moderation The Pokemon encounter system at Chasing Our Spirits is a little different from most Pokemon roleplays. Instead of automatically getting a Pokemon encounter when you want, we use a random number generator to see what happens to your character. Your probabilities for each can vary slightly depending on your class and location, but here’s the overall layout of what may happen when an event’s rolled. Pokemon: Sometimes they’re friendly, sometimes they’re not. These are wild Pokemon who are uncaptured. Whatever Pokemon is the “swarm” (listed in the sidebar) has a heightened chance of being the Pokemon you encounter. There’s a very small chance that the Pokemon will be shiny or legendary. If you should be so unlucky, we kindly suggest you try to escape as they’re extremely dangerous. Without the altered effects of classes, Pokemon encounters have the highest chance of occurring. Mini Quest: '''While you will occasionally find quests in a town, these are special quests just for the character who rolls them. A woman could need food to feed her family, or maybe someone has gone missing and hasn't come back; it could even be something as simple as someone needing help with their crops. Whatever the case, your character can decide whether or not to help them, though there’s usually some type of reward for completed quests. They are also on a much smaller scale than a quest you could take normally. '''Item: It’s an item, the end. We use a random number generator to find out what you get. It could be a Potion, an Ultra Ball, or anything inbetween. Egg Find: If you come across a Pokemon egg, a GM will post it and describe what it looks like. You can keep it, give it away, or feed it to your Pokemon to earn a healthy loyalty boost. There’s a chance of it being mutated, but there’s something with egg documentation for more on that. Without the altered effects of classes, this has the lowest chance of occurring. Trainer Battle: These usually involve battling an NPC and their Pokemon, though occasionally there will be more to it than that. The trainer could play dirty and try to hurt you or if you’re really unlucky, they could turn out to be a Belltower member. You can try to talk your way out of these and you can interact with them as if they were regular NPCs. We promise to try and make each encounter at least semi-unique. Professor Threads Professor threads are specifically reserved for characters looking to get an Oakdex. While they're not required in any way, it can be a good way to start developing your character. They will be sent on a quest of sorts to help the town of Littlelight with it's many problems, and at the conclusion obtain an Oakdex, and if they're willing to go for a harder quest, a choice between three random starter Pokemon. Professor Quests are typically a great test of character and understand, your character will be very pushed to the limit. These posts should be posted in the Quest Moderation thread to move forward. They should also be clearly labeled Professor in the title. Training Threads A thread where you simply have your trainer training with or just training their Pokemon. There is no moderator involved in this and you can make as many posts as you want. There can be a maximum of one other person in the thread with you. When you are done, PM a staff member with your thread and they will grade it. You will get EXP after they are done based on how well they think you did. You may only have one training thread at a time. Exploration Moderation Exploration works much differently from an event. This is normally your character looking around, searching for things in various ways, they could be pickpocketing someone, they could be just looking around, they could be looting a dead body. Be creative! You can find various items using this, including eggs. Loyalty Threads Sometimes you don't really want to go through an Event, Quest, or even an Exploration, you just want some loyalty boosts from your Pokemon. This type of thread is for you. Maybe you want to teach your Pokemon that new TM you bought for them, or maybe you want to help them practice their skills or maybe just even given them some tlc. Whatever the case, these threads are meant to boost your Pokemon's loyalty towards you. A moderator only appears here to tell you how much loyalty you have gained. You may only have two Loyalty threads open at a time. Quest Moderation Quests are taken at the Adventurer's Newspaper board, where you can see what quests are avaliable. For more documentation on quests, check here. Using this tag means that you have started a quest or wish to start a quest and want a moderator to continue it. Generally one moderator sticks to you for your quest, which may slow posting down. You may only have one quest open at a time. Personal Adventure Moderation Maybe you're looking to further your character's personal story. In this sort of thread, a moderator will try to tailor your encounters to your character and try to work with you to develop your character further and hopefully help them grow. Multiple people can participate in these threads together at a time. You may only have two Personal Adventure threads at a time. Social Thread The only thread not really requiring moderation, social threads generally can be anything you want as long as they don't involve your character getting anything like a spawn, or raising loyalty. As many people as you like can participate and this can be used also to lower egg counts, like every other thread. Because we encourage characters to interact together, this thread type gives the most Pokedollars at the end. Thread Closure For thread closing you get rewards in the form of Pokedollars. To get any rewards these threads must be at least a page. Personal Adventure Closure: 300 Pokedollars, 50 extra per page. Social Thread Closure: '''400 Pokedollars, 100 extra per page. '''Event/Exploration/Loyalty Thread Closure: 200 Pokedollars, 50 extra per page. Quest Thread Closure: 100 Pokedollars, 50 extra per page. Training Thread Closure: 50 Pokedollars, 25 extra per page. Category:Core Mechanic